This invention relates generally to fuel filters employed in connection with internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel filters and lubricating oil filters having a replaceable cartridge for removing foreign particles and/or separating water from the fuel supply or oil system of an internal combustion engine.
Commonly, filters employ a disposable filter cartridge which is replaced at pre-established intervals of filter usage. The cartridge is secured to a base assembly that is mounted to the engine header or some other fixed location. Fuel systems utilize various pump arrangements to transport the fuel through the system, thereby internally pressurizing portions of the fuel system. Conventional fuel systems generally expose the fuel filter cartridge to an internal pressure of up to 30 psi. Light gauge steel may therefore be used in the manufacture of filter cartridge housings for such conventional systems. However, fuel systems currently under development will expose the fuel filter cartridge to internal pressures of greater than 50 psi. Such pressures may result in deformation of conventional cartridge housings resulting in rupture of the housing or failure of the cartridge-to-base seal.